The field of the present disclosure relates generally to fluid systems in a vehicle and, more specifically, to systems and methods of inspecting a brake fluid filling apparatus.
A known process step in the manufacture of motor vehicles includes adding fluids to hydraulic, cooling, and lubricating systems of the vehicle. For example, fluids must be added to the engine, transmission, steering system, cooling system, and brake system of the vehicle to enable the vehicle to operate properly. Vehicle fluid filling operations may be performed with an automated or robotic filling tool, which facilitates filling the various systems with the proper amount of fluid in a rapid and repeatable manner. In at least some known filling operations, such as those in which brake fluid is introduced into the brake system, air must be removed from the brake system before brake fluid is introduced therein to facilitate improving the responsiveness of the brakes in the vehicle. However, if malfunctions occur during the air removal or fluid filling cycles, it may be difficult to determine the source of the malfunctions.